1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a self-correcting and self-analyzing inventory pipeline management system.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional production planning/product distribution systems are often complex and use many separate computer systems and databases. Often, the manufacturing facility, warehouse and field offices do not share inventory or production information and operate numerous separate databases to track such items as inventory, production planning, account information, etc.
Consequently, the lack of integration and inefficiencies inherent in the prior art systems, results in a lack of proper control of products and materials throughout the supply chain. These systems do not rapidly respond to changes in market conditions or customer demand. Ultimately, the lack of a well-integrated, accurate and comprehensive inventory management system results in a direct loss of time and money.